


Matt and Mello's ending scene

by starsurfer108



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurfer108/pseuds/starsurfer108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An expansion of the scene before they kidnap Takada. Lighthearted and WAFFy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt and Mello's ending scene

What REALLY went on in that apartment... ~dazza1008  
  
Matt:  Hey Mells!  
Mello: How many times do I have to say it? Stop calling me that!  
Matt:  OK... how about El Chocolato, Willy Wonka, or... chocolate bunny?    
Mello: <gets out gun>  
Matt:  OK, OK! I'm sorry... geez... pop a fuse why don'tcha...  
Mello: Peh... what is it, anyway?  
Matt:  Well, about the kidnapping tomorrow - should I use the A-type or B-type smoke bombs?  
Mello: A-type, of course, for this - it's slower but the coverage is better... dumbass.  
Matt:  Oh, right, sorry.  
<short pause>  
Matt:  Hey, why am I the only one who ever apologises? Aren't you sorry too, for what you just said?  
Mello: <biting chocolate> No way man, never been sorry, never will be.  
Matt:  What, you wouldn't be sorry, even if I died tomorrow? <chuckle>  
Mello: Hell no! That'd be one less game-addicted freak roaming around.  
Matt:  <laughs> well, since this may be our last night together, I should thank you for all this time we've shared... why, I've never been more insulted or belittled by anyone, and thanks to you I'm now completely desensitized to someone pointing a gun at me...  
Mello: Get &%#$ed!  
Matt:  Nicely said, nicely said... hey, did you know there is a connection between the amount of chocolate consumed and the appearance of PMS-like symptoms?  
Mello: #%*& off!  
Matt:  I stand corrected...  
<insert yaoi scene here, or skip if you're not into yaoi>  
  
*************  
Next Day (in case you didn't know)  
Mello: Matt... sorry I got you killed.    
(A/N: I say Mello died of a broken heart, darn it!  That Death Note thing was just a coincidence!)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ending scene for Matt and Mello, for Mello & Matt Club's "ending scene" contest.  
> I wrote the name of the person before the speech because I was considering drawing it, but I have no confidence for these characters. ;_; It would take a lot of time to get the expressions right, and at the moment I'm just happy if what I draw looks vaguely human.  
> It pretty much alternates between Mello and Matt, so it's easy to follow.  
> It started off from an angsty idea, but it just grew WAFFier. 0_0  
> Yes, Mello is OOC. And I have no idea if Matt is out of character, because he wasn't in the manga or anime much! ;_; (Matt? Who's Matt?) ^^;  
> And a special thank you to my Mum, who I've heard got a temper whenever she ate chocolate. Her famous line (according to my Dad) is "I apologise for the fight we're about to have". (but I don't think Mello would say that) (and btw she doesn't eat chocolate anymore :3)  
> This whole thing started out from me mis-typing Mello's name. (bless you, old keyboard!)


End file.
